


You Can't Argue with This Big Sis

by lithium223



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: “And you,” Kurumi said turning back to Yuuta.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You Can't Argue with This Big Sis

Yuuta dragged his feet down the stair to the kitchen. His head was stuffed up and he felt sluggish. Today was going to be a long day.

“Morning Yuuta,” Azuki greeted, still facing the stove as Yuuta sat at the table and laid his head down.

“Do you have any plans today,” Azuki asked, turning from the stove with breakfast in hand. Her smile left her face when she saw her little brother. “Oh no. Yuuta, what feels wrong?”

She quickly set the food down and hurried to her brother. She lifted Yuuta’s face with a palm and pressed the other to his forehead.

“Morning, guys,” Kurumi called coming down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and the look on Azuki’s face made her pause. “What’s going on?”

“Yuuta’s sick,” Azuki answered, pulling away from Yuuta. “Kurumi, can you call the school and let them know Yuuta isn’t coming in while I put some soup on for him?”

“No problem.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuta protested. “I don’t need to stay home!”

“Yes, you do,” Azuki answered firmly.

“That’s right,” Kurumi agreed. “You’re only going to feel worse and spread your sickness to others if you go out!”

“But…”

“No buts,” Kurumi said. “You go upstairs while I call our schools and say we’re not coming in.”

“Wait, Kurumi,” Azuki interrupted. “You don’t need to stay with Yuuta. I can do it.”

“It’s alright, sis. I got this,” Kurumi replied, smiling at her big sister. “You’ve got exams. And I’ve already finished mine. It only makes sense for me to stay and help Yuuta.”

Azuki smiled at her sister’s thoughtfulness. But still looked unsure.

“You’re sure it won’t be any trouble?”

“I’m sure,” Kurumi replied with full confidence. “You start the soup and get going.”

“And you,” Kurumi said turning back to Yuuta. “Back to bed. I’ll bring you soup in 30 minutes.”

“Fine,” Yuuta huffed as he slowly left the table and went back upstairs.

Deckerd sat in his car form in the garage and chuckled as he listened to the exchange in the house. His family could be funny in the most endearing way.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 21: i don't feel so well


End file.
